Remember...?
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: Okay, even I admit that this is pure Taiora mush. Anyway, here it is! Please R&R, oh and also I'm promising to finish the X-mas story!


Disclaimer: Well, here it is! TA-DA!Um, where did it go? :Chibi-blaze and Li look around innocently: :sigh: I can't believe that you guys erased it! Anyway I don't own Selena, and most definitely don't own digimon.

WTL: I seem to be entering contests frequently don't I? Anyway I'm going to work on my other story right after this, so enjoy!Oh by the way, I just decided to try a new style of writing so bear with me!

Li: Yeah, right, as if they could last.

Chibi-Blaze: What do you mean?

Biyo: He means ahigo-

Li: covering her mouth:

WTL: Aren't my help so nice?Anyway I hereby dedicate this fic to Kiki.Man girl, you are the bomb! I just love the latest hint thing!! :hehe: I want some of Sora's love" CUTENESS!! KAWAII!!! Man YouARE DA BOMB!!! GIRL YOU ROCK!! YOU ARE HEREBY ONE OF MY FAV WRITERS, oh by the way, enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remember?

The entire room was silent, and in the darkness you could see various faces scattered around the room.In the back sat a group of girls who were clutching pictures of a blonde-blue-eyed boy holding a guitar, while near the middle sat a group of guys dreaming about a certain long-haired pink haired girl with golden eyes.But near the front sat eight teenagers, six boys and two girls.One of the girls sat in between two boys, one with blond hair and a friendly smile, the other with short spiky brown hair and goggles in his hair.Next to the blond sat the other girl, the one with long purple hair, clutching the boy with the reddish hairs hand.Next to that boy sat a boy with blue hair, and short brown hair.Then came the boy with the long spiky brown hair, in his lap he had a bouquet of flowers, and on his face was a gentle smile as he waited.

In the curtains, stood the pink-haired girl, with the blond blue eyed boy.The boy had his arm around the girl as they whispered to each other.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" (The pink haired girl)

"Don't worry about, if I know her she's determined to do it!" (Blond boy)

"Oh I know, it's just it is sort of my fault she's here, you know she's never sang in front of an audience before.And the first time she does is in a talent show! For a prize!" (pink haired girl)

"Shh.There she goes." 

A tall slender girl walked onto the stage.Taking a deep breath, she mentally readied herself, and then she felt the bright white spotlight aim on her, she felt all the eyes in the room turn toward her, as she heard the opening bars fill the room.Her auburn hair lightly brushed the top of her bare shoulders, and she had on a short, simple pale blue spaghetti strap dress that flowed around her as if she were in a dream.Her eyes looked around the room searching, until she finally found him.Mentally steadying herself she confidently started to sing, remembering once again why she had chosen that song to sing.

_ _

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are   
thinking of me too _

_ _

A little girl sat on a tree stump, by her side was a pink bird, and a blue helmet.Her amber eyes surveyed the seven other sleeping children in their slumber, and they stopped on one person in particular.His long brown hair was kept out of his eyes by a pair of goggles, and although he was no graceful sleeper (okay he was a _horrible_ sleeper complete with the wide open mouth, and really loud snore), he was the guy she had fallen head over heels in love for.As she watched him she silently made a wish on a bright star that maybe someday he would feel the same way.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room  
dreaming about you and me _

A 13 year old girl was lying on her bed, sleeping peacefully, her hair sprawled all around her gentle face.She was a little older, now, but she was still desperately in love with that same boy.Her lips curved up into a serene smile as she dreampt of a sunfilled picnic with a certain young boy.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I  
wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
to take the courage to say  
how much I love you  
Yes I do_

The girl, now 16, sighed as she brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear.She watched as the boy she had a crush on flirted with a girl with long silky blond hair, and incredibly green eyes.She imagined that it were her instead, that it was her who was standing there giggling with him about corny jokes, but instead she was standing behind him, like a third wheel.She wondered what would happen if he looked into her eyes and saw all the love that was there, what would he do? Would he even care?Sighing yet again she yearned for the courage to say to him all of the words that were bottled up inside._ _

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room  
dreaming about you and me_

__The girl sat hunched on her bed, and stared at the picture on the wall.The picture was of _him_, and she treasured it.He had given it to her a year ago, they were both in the picture smiling and laughing, just good friends… _nothing more_.She carefully went over every outline of the face that she had memorized one year ago, and blowing a kiss to it she lay down, to dream yet again of him.

__

_Sweetheart  
I can't stop thinking of you  
How I need you  
My love, how I miss you_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
that you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too_

She lay, on her bed, eyes wide open, had it been real? Had he really said those words? Had he really met her in the park, and told her that he loved her? Had he really, truly kissed her? Yes, yes he had! Her dreams had come true! Now she was finally able to say the words that had been locked up inside.The words she had wanted to say ever since she met him, _I love you, Forever and always._ __

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly_

As she finished her song, she was startled out of her reverie by the thunderous applause that filled the room.Smiling she gave a quick little curtsy, and as the lights dimmed she scooted out of the way.In the curtains she was bombarded by hugs from her friend, and she too joined in with the tears, she had done it! She had really done it! She had sung her song, and deep in her heart she had relived the few precious moments of yesterday.

# After the talent show…

The girl met her true love in the park, the same park that they had confessed their love to each other in.Running up to him she felt herself get picked up and whirled around, and around. Giggling she playfully gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I did it all for you Tai!" 

"And for doing that here's my reward!"With that Sora gasped, at the perfect bouquet of flowers that he held out to her.

"What don't you like it?" 

"Of course! Maybe I should sing more often!" 

"Maybe, maybe not!"As Tai started to tickle her, she knew that he was really meant to be hers, and her to him.Their laughter rang through the crystal clear sky as a star twinkled mischeviously, above in the blue heavens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Okay, I even admit that that was pure sap! Anyway I hope you enjoyed, R&R.Flames welcome!


End file.
